


The Greatest Gift (Midorima/Reader)

by CrazyClarissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: Today is Reader's birthday, and the Generation of Miracles and Momoi decide to take you out and celebrate. Midorima tries to go out of his way to get you a great gift.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Greatest Gift (Midorima/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at this one-shot, it's a gender neutral reader, no gender specified.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name  
> Y/S/S = Your Star Sign

“Oi, Y/N! Over here!” Aomine yelled, grabbing your attention.

“Y/L/N-cchi!!” Kise smiled, waving you over to him.

“Hai, Y/N-chin~!” Murasakibara greeted in his usual emotionless voice, with a stick of pocky in his mouth.

“Y/N-san! Happy birthday!” Momoi smiled at you.

“Y/N-chan, happy birthday!” Akashi and Midorima both smiled.

“Y/L/N-san! Happy birthday!” Kuroko smiled as he passed you a present.

You took it and stared, smiling. “Thank you, Kuroko! Can I open it?”

He nodded and you opened it to see a photo album. Flicking through the pages you saw all the pictures from the school festivals and basketball club; pictures with Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Akashi, Momoi, Aomine, your other friends and of course, Midorima. Your heart skipped a beat when you looked down at a picture of yourself with him – he was smiling for once, but he wasn’t looking at the camera like you were, he was smiling at you in the picture.

“This is amazing!” You cried with happiness. “I can’t believe we shared so many memories.”

“It was a joint effort from all of us to find those pictures, but I’m glad you love it.” Kuroko smiled.

You looked at all the faces in front of you and cry with happiness. “Thank you, this is an amazing gift.”

“So… Y/L/N-cchi, let’s go and celebrate your birthday!!” Kise winked with a huge grin on his face.

Aomine stepped forward and placed his hands behind his head. “We decided to finally go to the theme park that you always used to suggest.”

“Hai! So, let’s go before it gets too crowded!” Momoi squealed with excitement as she grabbed your hand and headed to the train station, with the boys following close behind.

As Kise was paying for the train tickets, you looked to Akashi who was staring at the ticket gates with a curious look.

“You’ve seriously never been on a train?” Aomine asked Akashi.

His red eyes glared up at Aomine, “Usually my father sends a driver to take me places.”

You stood next to Midorima, who sighed and adjusted his glasses. You giggled before summoning everyone to get onto the next train.

Once you arrived at the theme park, you were thankful for the sunny weather. Everyone had found something to peak their interest. Kise and Aomine loved the rollercoasters, Murasakibara was happy with the food court, Akashi dominated at the shooting range games, Kuroko was winning all sorts of prizes from crane games, Midorima pretended he wasn’t having fun as he observed Akashi, while Momoi and you were going around the rides together.

You came to the last ride before you two were going to go on before grabbing food and calling it a day. The boys all gathered in front of the ride as you and Momoi gave Murasakibara, Kuroko, Akashi and Midorima your bags.

The rest of you went on the water ride. You got soaked by the huge waves of the last splash. You looked like a drenched rat when you re-joined the others. Aomine and Kise were lucky to have their basketball clothes as spare, to change their wet jackets, while Momoi got given Kuroko’s basketball jersey.

Midorima noticed you shiver. “Nanodayo!” He sighed as he looked to you. You looked to him as you hugged yourself to try and regain warmth. “You should have been prepared before going on a water ride…” 

You looked away at this remark. You hated it when he was right. Suddenly you felt the warmth of a huge basketball jersey being wrapped around you. Midorima placed his spare jacket over your shoulders. “It… It’s not as if I wanted to give you my jacket… but it’d be bad if you caught a cold on your birthday…”

You knew he’d never admit that he cared, but you smiled at him. “Thank you, Midorima-kun.” You noticed a slight blush in his cheeks as he turned away.

“Ne… Y/N-chin, shall we get food now? I’m hungry~” Murasakibara moaned as everyone huddled.

“Food sounds good.” Akashi agreed as he led the way to the food court.

You all ate the food that Akashi had kindly paid for. During the meal Kise mentioned how he’d love to see Kuroko play the arcade games, given that he had a high success rate towards them. Kise challenged Momoi to the dancing game, while everyone else went to their own games.

You were walking around having tried a few crane games and penny games, before noticing Midorima staring at a crane game intensely.

“Hey Midorima, you look very tense right now.” You remarked as he was hunched over the crane machine.

“I’m concentrating, nanodayo!” His eyes were following the crane as he made movements. The claw lowering over the cuddly teddy of the last snow leopard. As it was hovering over it, the teddy then slipped out and Midorima looked defeated with his head against the glass looking down.

“Is everything alright?” You ask him. 

He sighed, “I have only one more chance to get it.” He had spent so many of his coins on this crane machine. He never left it since they entered the arcade, and he was down to the last one in his hand.

“Is it that important? You haven’t played any other games with us.” You questioned, pressing for why this was so important for him. “I mean you already have your lucky item for the day.” You pointed to the pen in his pocket.

“Unfortunately, even with it, luck does not seem to be on my side…” He evaded your question. “Hmm…” His face then shot up as he turned to look behind you towards the bluenette. “KUROKO!”  
Kuroko, who was standing with Aomine, Kise and Akashi all turned to stare at the green head. 

“Midorima-kun, is something wrong?” He softly responded.

“Yes, Kuroko. You know how to win at these crane games, teach me.” He pleaded.

Kuroko tilted his head, “I thought you always disapproved of me wasting time to master these games?”

Akashi also tilted his head. “It’s also not like Midorima to ask for help.”

Kise nudged him in the stomach with his elbow. “Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, you know full well why he wants your help.”

Their eyes turned to you before returning to the green headed man. “Fine, but only this once.” Kuroko sighed.

“Thanks!” His joy that was seen on his face was a rare sight to see.

You watched Kuroko go over to the game with Midorima and gave him pointers on when to grab for the teddy and where to position it, while you and the others watched in anticipation.

“YES!” Midorima yelled in excitement.

“… and that is how you win at these crane games.” Kuroko smiled.

Midorima grabbed the snow leopard out of the machine as he cuddled it. “Umm… thanks Kuroko...” he mumbled, but loud enough for Kuroko to hear.

Suddenly Murasakibara reappeared, “I’m hungry~~” He complained, holding his stomach.

“Let’s go and get some proper food, shall we?” Akashi motioned for the group to leave.

“Yes, about damn time.” Aomine agreed with Kise and Kuroko following behind. You shook your head, these boys certainly always got hungry quickly.

You were about to follow until Midorima grabbed your attention. “Umm… Y/N-chan… this is for you.” He handed you the snow leopard.

You held it and looked up at him. “For me? But you went to so much trouble of trying to get it?”

He became flustered and then quickly recovered, “Nanodayo! The snow leopard cuddly toy is Y/S/S’s lucky item for the day… I wouldn’t like to see anything bad happen to you…”

Your eyes widened, you thought ‘Is this a confession?’ You smile at him, “You’re so sweet, thank you Shintaro-kun.” You look up at him with innocent eyes as you cuddled the teddy.

His heart melted. You got up on your tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His blush rushed over his entire face.

Re-joining the others to have a proper meal, you all started to part ways. Midorima walked you home. Approaching the front of your house, you stopped to take off the jacket and gave it back to him. “Thank you for today, Midorima-kun.”

“It… It was nothing… we all wanted to celebrate it with you.” He stuttered.

“Yeah, but you didn’t need to spend all your loose change on getting me this.” You hug the cuddly toy tight.

His eyes glared at the cuddly toy as he removed it from your hands. “Wha-”. You cried out as he yanked it away, only to pull you into him, wrapping his arms around you.

Your face was snuggled against his chest, hearing his heart beating faster. “Midorima…”

“I… I’m sorry. I just wanted to hug you like you were hugging this.” You looked up at him as he leaned down and met your lips with his. It was soft and felt like electricity was firing all over.

“Happy birthday Y/N!” He smiled as he embraced you once more.

“This truly is the greatest gift.” You mumbled, not wanting this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sweet one-shot I originally was writing for my wattpad account, but decided to publish here instead. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
